New Student
by viper-sindel
Summary: A girl goes to Puckworld and meets the ducks.  One problem-They're not heroes yet.
1. Chapter 1

**(Celine's POV)**

** "Damn it!" one cop raged. "They got away, again!"**

** I smiled to my companion. This was to be expected.**

** "Don't worry, Sarge," said the other. "We'll get them next time."**

** "Doubt it," was the reply. I nodded to my partner and the two of us began disappearing into the night.**

** A weird noise hit my ears just then, almost like a faint 'pop'. I exchanged a glance with him and the two of us darted towards the sound. We stopped short as we saw a light at the end of an alleyway. I frowned, then forced myself forward, against my better judgement. My partner, as hesitant as I, followed behind.**

** "It's... not one of us," he stated quietly, his eyes drinking in the sight in front of us as the light faded. The body was of some foreign species, a duck with no bill nor feathers. It was unmistakably female, but what, exactly, was it? Her hair was very short, cut as short as a boy's, and pitch black, just like this night. Her skin was tan in color, her build one that obviously my partner found very attractive, though she was of another species. Still, one couldn't ignore the well toned muscles her limbs supported.**

** I looked around. It appeared as though she'd fallen asleep here, but her clothes suggested otherwise. No one with any sense would be wearing shorts and a t-shirt outside on Puckworld. Without a word, my companion removed his cape and wrapped her in it, picking her up. I looked at him.**

** "What do you think you're doing, Chip?" I demanded quietly. "She can't be trusted!"**

** "We don't know that and I'm not about to sentence someone to death when it wasn't ordered," he snapped, then turned and darted into the shadows, heading home. I sighed and followed, knowing well that there was no arguing with him. Soon enough, the secret hideout of the Brotherhood of the Blade lay before us. I opened the door, my eyes resting on the shaking form of the sleeping teen girl. I still didn't like this. I knew neither would Duke. Chip lead the way down, down deep into the warmer under-shell of Puckworld. Here, we entered a corridor that went two ways. One way led to the commons room and other such public areas, the other to our separate rooms and the hospital wing. Chip didn't hesitate and headed towards the hospital. With a shake of my head, I followed him, knowing well how Saige would react to this.**

** "My god!" came Saige's voice. "What on Puckworld is **_**that**_**?"**

** I rolled my eyes as I walked in to see that Chip had placed the female on one of the medical beds.**

** "I'm not sure," Chip answered. "But I was hoping you'd check her out, see about her health as best you can."**

** Saige's eyes went to mine.**

** "Was she alone, Celine?" he asked. I nodded.**

** "Glowing like a lamp, too," I stated, then let my eyes take in the injuries I hadn't noticed before. Lining all of her limbs were cuts and bruises. Around her neck, the bruising suggested that someone had tried to strangle her! Without reason, I felt the usual rage for the mistreatment of women rising in me. Heaven forbid I ever find exactly who did this!**

** "Calm yourself, Celine," Saige said, then looked between Chip and I. "I will do what I can for the female. You two get the honor of explaining all of this to Duke."**

** We both winced, then left, knowing well that Saige, though male, still required privacy for all of his patients.**

**(Artemis's POV)**

** I woke to someone pressing something cold to my arm. With a jolt, I jerked awake and away from whatever it was, jerking into a sitting up position, only to nearly fall again as a wave of dizziness hit.**

** "Easy!" came an authoritative yet gentle male voice. I let him catch me as I fell back, trusting this strange voice to take care of me. "Keep moving like that and you'll antagonize your wounds, little one."**

** "I'm not little," I muttered, knowing well that I sounded pathetic. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe. I heard him chuckle.**

** "What is your name?" he asked. I shivered again as the cold object touched my skin. Slowly, my brain realized that it was one of the really, really annoying doctor tools that allows you to hear someone's heartbeat and lungs.**

** "Artemis Meriaz," I answered. "You?"**

** I winced again as my throat hurt. I reached up a hand to rub it, only to cringe as I felt the pain increase.**

** "I'm Saige, the doctor here," he said. "It would appear that you were strangled, Miss Meriaz. You're lucky that Chip and Celine found you. You could have died from hypothermia out there in those clothes."**

** "Where **_**is**_** here?" I choked out.**

** "Puckworld," he said. I let shock register in my mind, before calming again and slowly opening my eyes. Standing over me, was a dark-colored humanoid duck. I closed my eyes again and took another look. Sure enough, there was the very same duck. He continued to take care of my wounds and I slowly took time to look him over. His clothing was all simple, as if made for a regular person. He wore a pair of black pants and a simple black wife-beater. His face had a few scars, as did his arms. He wore no lab coat nor anything else to suggest that he wasn't a normal person, but a doctor. His eyes were a calming, deep cerulean. I let myself relax and let him do his work.**

** That's when the door opened and another two ducks came in, both male. One wore a burgandy body-suite. He had a patch over his right eye where a red, mechanical eye looked out. There was a white streak in his elvis-impression hair and he had a chip in his beak. The other one was white-colored and taller than the other one. He had a scar over his left eye, another on his neck where the feathers refused to grow again. He was muscular while the other was thin.**

** "Miss Mariaz," Saige said, getting my attention. "This is Chip, the one who saved you."**

** The white one nodded, coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to me.**

** "This is Duke, our leader," he finished, the other not moving. I let my eyes go back to Saige.**

** "What happens now?" I asked, then winced again as speaking hurt my throat.**

** "First you need to eat," Chip said. "You're a lot skinnier than can possibly be healthy."**

** I let a small smile cross my face.**

** "This is, unfortunately, as big as I get," I told him. "I can eat you out of house and home and still not gain a pound."**

** He gave a smile back, one that eased my nerves right now.**

** "You still need to eat," he said. I nodded, only to wince and gently rub my throat again. "Do you know sign language?"**

** I nodded.**

** "So do I," he said. "Use it to speak until your throat heals. It's gonna hurt enough as it is."**

** I nodded, then looked at Duke.**

** *What else? I know well that this must be an inconvenience. I'm not from here.* I signed to Chip. He shrugged.**

** "How old are you?" he asked.**

** *19* I signed. He nodded.**

** "We'll put you in high school here," he said, then cut off the beginning of my protests. "This is just so that you can get aquainted with a few of those who live here. We don't want you to be an outcast in a place that is as good as your new home."**

** I hesitated, then signed a seemingly innocent question.**

** *I'm in the Brotherhood of the Blade, aren't I?***

** The effect was immediate. Shock ripped through Chip's face.**

** "How do you..."**

** *Please don't ask me questions I can't answer. I'm sorry, but I really, really don't know any of you enough to trust you with those kinds of answers. Please, just let it lie.***

** Slowly, the shock left his face and he nodded, accepting my request, and honoring it.**

** "Very well," he said. "Yes, that is exactly where you are. Celine and I have prepared a room for you and from here, you only have to walk six blocks to the left of our doorway to get to the high school. No one has ever seen my face so I can go with you the first time. The school year doesn't start for about a week. That gives us time to get your required things and some climate appropriate clothes."**

** I slowly nodded, then chanced another glance at Duke.**

** *What about him? What does **_**he**_** want?***

** Chip looked at Duke.**

** "What is your name?" Duke asked. Somehow, I just knew that he knew nothing about sign language.**

** "Artemis Meriaz," I answered, wincing and rubbing my throat again, then swallowed the painful expression, forcing myself to look up at him.**

** "Where are you from?" he asked.**

** "Earth," I answered. His eyes betrayed no emotions whatsoever, but I knew well that this was his way of feeling me out. My eyes went and locked with his. "I know well what this is, Duke L'Orange. Yes, I know who you are. Don't ask questions I cannot answer. Know well, nonetheless, the secrets of this place are safe with me. Betrayal isn't something I'm capable of, trust me. I've tried."**

** His expression went from surprised and suspicious, to understanding and accepting. I looked back at Chip.**

** "How exactly are we going to pay for everything I need?" I asked. Chip smiled.**

** "I have enough built up over the years to cover it," he said. I nodded. "Guilty concience about stealing?"**

** I nodded.**

** "I was taught never to leech," I replied. "Know well that I intend to make my own way here, not live off all of you forever."**

** He nodded, then Duke handed me something. With a curious glance at him, I opened my hand to find a small communicator of sorts. I looked back up at him.**

** "Just in case," he said, answering the unspoken question. Then, with a nod at Saige and Chip, he left. I looked at the two men. Chip took my hand and helped me to my feet.**

** "Follow me for the food," he said. I nodded and fell in step behind him. Soon, we entered a large room. From one end to the other, this room was packed with theives, mostly men. I sent a hesitant glance at Chip, but his smile was encouraging. I swallowed my unease and followed him to a far table. Here, sat two females and two familiar males, one of them Duke, the other, Falcone. My unease resurfaced, but, seeing Duke's expression, I swallowed it once more. I took the offered seat right next to Chip.**

** "How you feelin', hun?" one female asked. Her feathers were dark, almost black. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. She was built along dangerous beauty lines. No visible scars were seen on her.**

** "Been worse," I answered, wincing and rubbing my throat again. She nodded and passed some of the main dishes to me so I could fill my plate. "Thanks."**

** She smiled.**

** "I'm Celine," she said. "This is Robyn and Falcone."**

** "Artemis," I replied to the unspoken question. Slowly, I brought the drink to my lips. With a small sip, I made a face and put it back down. All of them noticed it.**

** "Not a fan of liquor?" Robyn asked, her voice somewhat mocking. Her features were more about eye-candy. Her feathers were light colored, her features made to drive men wild. Curved in all the right places and gifted with baby-blue eyes, she was a sight for any man. Against my will, I felt jealousy worm it's way into my mind. If only I had the beauty she had. Maybe **_**then**_** I'd have a prayer for finding someone that might actually enjoy my company. Pushing those feelings away, I looked back at the glass before giving it to Chip.**

** "I don't like what it does to me," I answered. Chip nodded and got up. I don't know where he went, but he came back with another glass. Without a doubt, I tasted this one, then sent him a grateful look as I swallowed the cool water. He smiled and the two of us began to eat. I didn't listen much to other's conversations, then looked at Chip once I was done. He smiled and got up, offering his hand. I smiled and got up as well, following him out of the room and to another, smaller room. I noted that it was a bedroom. I looked at him.**

** "This is your room," he said. I looked around and let my eyes roam over it. The furniture was made from ebony wood, the bedspread a dark green. I smiled and looked back at him. "We'll leave after breakfast to go shopping. I'll wake you for that. Celine will let you borrow some of her street clothes until we buy some."**

** I nodded.**

** "Thank you," I said, my gratitude apparent. "This is very kind of all of you."**

** Chip shrugged with a smile.**

** "We may be theives, but we're not heartless," he stated, then left, locking the door from the inside before closing it. I smiled and looked to my left. There was another room, but I could see from here that it was a bathroom. I smiled and began to settle in for the night. This may be Puckworld and I may be in the den of theives, but, right now, I was more at home than I'd ever felt in my life.**

** I woke to someone knocking gently on my door. Without hesitation, I got up and opened it quickly, admitting Chip to my room.**

** "How're you feeling?" he asked, his eyes on the much more visible bruising on my neck. I shrugged, then winced.**

** *I've been better.***

** He nodded and smiled, pulling out a set of jeans and a t-shirt for me. I looked at him questioningly.**

** "These are from Celine," he said. "She thought you might want something a little warmer for out there."**

** I smiled.**

** *Remind me to thank her for this.***

** He smiled and nodded.**

** "You have plenty of time to shower and change," he said. "She wants you to then meet her in the dining hall for a heavier jacket for you to wear. She thinks you may require something a lot heavier than we wear, due to the fact that you have no feathers for insulation."**

** I smiled, pleased and grateful. Then I picked up the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to shower and get ready.**

**(Duke's POV)**

** I didn't like this idea, not even a little. Chip was risking everyone's safety for a strange female, one that was far too fragile to survive among us. Still, she **_**had**_** said that she didn't intend to stay long.**

** Then I heard laughter coming from the hall. Here came Chip and Artemis. The bruises were much more apparent now, more visible than before, especially the ones on her neck. The clothes were almost a perfect fit, but she would still require going out in the open to get more. That was another thing I didn't like. Chip would be exposing himself to the outside world, taking a really huge risk for a theif. Still, it would appear that he'd do anything for this girl. He'd been so smitten with her from the very get-go. I shook my head as she signed something to him, making him laugh harder as a blush crossed her face. She shook her head and signed something else, then chuckled herself. The two came to our table. I was positive that no one had told her the significance of this table. Only those of highest rank were allowed to sit here, among myself and the others. Many questions had arisen about her, but most of our number shrugged it off, saying it was just to make her more comfortable during her short stay.**

** "Good morning," Chip greeted cheerfully. Artemis shook her head and giggled at his morning attitude. Celine then handed her a really, really heavy jacket. It was made for theives that were travelling through ice and snow, digging through it, really. A grateful look passed her features, then she signed something to Chip.**

** "She says thanks for your help and for lending her all of this," he translated. "She apologizes that she can't say this herself, but it would appear that her throat has swelled and she's having trouble breathing, let alone talking."**

** Celine's features instantly went to concerned, right along with Saige's.**

** "That's not normal," he said. Artemis rapidly signed something else.**

** "She agrees, but she thinks the cold has some effect," Chip translated again. "It doesn't get anywhere **_**near**_** as cold as this where she comes from. It's actually what we'd consider an oven there."**

** Saige nodded, then disappeared. He returned with a syringe full of a clear liquid. She didn't hesitate nor fight him when he shot it directly into the side of her throat. It was a few minutes but the results began to show. You could definately tell that she was breathing easier.**

** "Thank you," she said finally, still wincing a little. Saige just nodded with a smile. We all began to eat. Falcone, Celine, Chip, and Robyn were talking about one of the latest updates in the police force, but Artemis, Saige, and myself said nothing. She was watching me... and I, her. Finally, Chip got up, her following suite and the two headed out.**

** "Still think she can't be trusted?" asked Saige.**

** "It's too soon to be sure of anything," I replied.**

**(Artemis's POV)**

** Shopping with Chip had been both fun and embarrassing. He had **_**way**_** too much fun in the store, trying on hats and clothes. Everywhere we went, I got all kinds of mixed looks from the natives. From some, it was unwelcome and disdain. From others it was mild curiosity. A few of the kids had all ready come up to me in person to investigate. I, of course, had knelt so that they could reach all of my features, especially my face. That was a favorite. They had remarked that my skin was soft. Some had expressed concern at my injuries. I signed a few words, making a few of the others smile. Some of the adults knew sign language and were soon holding full conversations with me.**

** Now, though, we were headed to the school, having all ready returned most of my bags to my room. It was time to enroll. Fortunately, only the hockey team and some members of their families would be there before school began. I let Chip lead me into the building.**

** "The office is on the other side of the ice," he told me. I nodded, knowing well that that meant we'd have to come face-to-face with the team. I prayed that there weren't too many people there. I **_**really**_** didn't want to have to deal with teenager mentality right now. Immaturity was something I wasn't very good at handling.**

** Chip read my silence well and kept me to the background, making sure that we got past the practicing hockey players with little to no attention turned our way. There was a blonde-haired male duck on the bleachers that had noticed us, but with a look from Chip, he nodded and turned back to the game, understanding the need for discretion. I knew this one on sight. This was Nosedive Flashblade. He always **_**had**_** been the one to pick up on subtle hints.**

** "Chip?" came a female voice, just before we left the room. Instantly, all eyes went to us... then just to me. I winced and hid behind Chip, feeling very, very uncomfortable under their gazes. I turned to see a professional-looking female duck. She offered her hand to him. "I'm Mrs. Angellus, principal of this school."**

** "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice," he said. She turned her gaze to me.**

** "You must be Artemis," she said welcomingly. There was no prejudice in her face, nor her tone. I nodded, then glanced at Chip.**

** *Can you **_**please**_** tell the hockey team to take a picture? They tend to last longer.***

** Chip laughed and turned to the ice.**

** "She says you might wanna take a picture," he told them. "It might last longer."**

** With a few chuckles, they got the message and went back to practice. I could still feel their questioning gazes, but I shrugged them off.**

** "So it **_**is**_** true," Mrs. Angellus said. "You **_**do**_** use sign language to communicate most of the time."**

** I nodded.**

** "That boy on the bleachers, Nosedive Flashblade, and his brother, the goalie, they both know it too," she revealed. "There was a point that they had a mute family member come live with them. They learned it to communicate."**

** I nodded, understanding, sending both mentioned parties a glance. Nosedive caught it and waved. With a small smile, I waved back.**

** *Are you always this friendly?* I signed to him. He laughed and nodded. I smiled again and then let Chip pull me out of the room, following the principal. I filled out a few papers, let her lecture me on the rules of the school, yada, yada, yada... Then Chip and I turned to leave. We were met on the way out by the Flashblade brothers and another male duck. I looked at Chip, my nervousness showing.**

** "Chill," Nosedive said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "We ain't gonna hurt ya."**

** I smirked.**

** *If I 'chill' any more, I'll be a five-foot seven-inch frozen stiff statue named Artemis.***

** He and the buff white one laughed. The other one just rolled his eyes. I frowned.**

** *Do you understand me?* I signed to him. He nodded.**

** "I learned it just as the two did," he said. "I'm at their house a lot."**

** I nodded, then recognized him. This was Canard Thunderbeak. The other had to be Wildwing.**

** "Allow me to guess your names," I spoke up, wincing as it hurt my throat, but pushed it away, allowing me the pleasure of their shock. "Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, sons of Sarabi and Rick Flashblade, and Canard Thunderbeak, son of Marissa and Avery Thunderbeak."**

** Again, shock covered their features. Chip shot me a warning look, one that I took into account. I knew well, from that look alone, that I'd crossed a line that I can never take back.**

** "How do you..." Wildwing began. I put my hands up in a defensive manner.**

** "Please don't ask questions I can't really answer," I said, regret for saying anything in my voice. All three caught it and they nodded.**

** "What's it like in your world?" asked Wildwing, walking with us towards the hideout. We decided to take the long way back, just to keep it hidden.**

** "It's warmer, much warmer than here," I replied, then noted that my throat was getting used to the mild twinge of talking. "We never get temperatures this cold, not unless we go to the uninhabitable regions of the world."**

** "Do you guys play hockey there too?" asked Nosedive. I smiled.**

** "Rarely," I answered. "There's maybe one hockey team for every four states and there's only fifty states where I live. It's too hot to maintain the ice required for the sport."**

** "Then what sports do you have?" Nosedive asked in complete disbelief. I smiled.**

** "Football, soccer, volleyball, basketball, tennis, wrestling, golf, track, rugby, and several types of baseball," I answered. His face was completely disbelieving.**

** "Did you play sports back home?" asked Canard. I nodded.**

** "Football, volleyball, soccer, golf, and baseball," I answered. "Never really **_**could**_** decide which one I liked best. I gave up wrestling less than three days after I began. No one would wrestle a girl, you see. Said it was 'beneath' them."**

** Canard rolled his eyes. I laughed.**

** "That's what I thought," I said. "Most of the sports I chose to play were considered 'men's' sports. Women generally weren't allowed to play because of how violent and dangerous they were. I told the coaches, 'screw you, I can do anything a man can,' then proved it."**

** I shrugged.**

** "Never really **_**did**_** take well to people saying I **_**can't**_** do something," I mused. Chip was shaking his head. Then I heard a ringing. I pulled out the communicator, then, as if I knew what I was doing, I hit a button (luckily the right one). The top came up and Celine appeared on the screen.**

** "What on Puckworld is taking you two so long?" she asked, a teasing tone to her voice. "You realize you were supposed to be back well over an hour ago."**

** "We were busy," I replied, my tone mock-defensive. She laughed and nodded.**

** "Please hurry back," she said. "Saige wants to take another look at your injuries, make sure they're healing right, and Duke wants a word with you... several in fact."**

** I frowned.**

** "Am I in trouble?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.**

** "No, no, no!" she said. "He just doesn't know whether to trust you or not yet."**

** I sighed and nodded.**

** "Figures," I said, somewhat hurt. It was noted by everyone around me, but I shrugged off their concern. "See you soon."**

** She nodded and the screen went blank. I shut it and, with a sigh, looked at Chip, then the others.**

** "Sorry to leave so soon, but..."**

** "Gotta do what you gotta do," Nosedive said. I nodded, grateful for his understanding. Then Chip and I took off running. I knew well that this **_**wasn't**_** going to be a pleasant talk.**

** "Come on," Saige said, upon seeing me. I nodded and followed him to the hospital wing. He checked me over, and I mean all over, and then put another syringe in my neck. Then, I saw Duke in the doorway. I frowned, but followed him to a strange set of quarters. I tensed, noting that it was a bedroom. Fortunately, there was a couch to sit on. After he chose to sit on the edge of the bed, I parked it on the couch. He raised a brow at that, but let it slide.**

** "How're your injuries?" he asked.**

** "Saige won't say, but they can't be too bad," I replied. "I'm walking and talking so that says a lot."**

** "What took you so long to get back?"**

** "I was talking to three of the students from my new school. We decided to take the long route home."**

** "What are you planning for this year? You know well that any and all friends you make can never know about this place."**

** "I don't expect them to ask. The three I spoke with all ready know not to ask questions that I can't answer. That roughly translates to, don't expect any answers to any questions you have... I've lived in the background my entire life. Other than a few curious or disdainful or prejudiced people, I'll stick to being the outcast I've always been. That should eliminate any and all need for my home whereabouts to be known."**

** He was silent for a moment, absorbing that information. His eyes revealed nothing, no reactions to what I'd said nor anything else.**

** "Are you just **_**trying**_** to make this stay as uncomfortable as possible or do you pride yourself on being a distant, disdainful, untrusting, typical member of the male species?" I asked, knowing well that my tone and my words could very well be the end of my having a home. He seemed taken back.**

** "I didn't know I was giving off that impression," he said finally. I rolled my eyes. "I just do what I must to protect those who follow me."**

** "Just as all leaders would, I suppose, but don't you ever think that just maybe some people know **_**how**_** to keep a secret?"**

** "What would you know about secrets?"**

** I looked him in the eyes, catching and holding his gaze.**

** "Let's just say I've more to hide than most," I answered. "Until I learn to trust people one hundred percent, they learn nothing from me but merely surface, passing thoughts. The rest is strictly on a need-to-know basis, and no one really needs to know."**

** "You don't trust me," he stated, his eyes flashing with some emotion. It was gone long before I could place it.**

** "No more than you trust me," I answered. "Probably less, even. I didn't survive this long trusting anyone."**

** He was silent, his eyes scanning mine for falsehood.**

** "If you're finished trying to bore a hole into my brain through my eyes, I **_**do**_** have bags of things to put away and I'm expecting a few phone calls," I said. His gaze was now curious.**

** "What kinds of calls?" he asked. I shrugged.**

** "Call backs on my job apps," I replied. "Chip helped me drop a few while we were out today. With luck, I'll be working full time within the week."**

** "What about school?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.**

** "This wouldn't be the first time I've juggled a job and school, among other things," I replied. "I don't intend to stay here longer than I have to. I'm no more welcome here than I was at home. The only difference is that I don't have someone trying to murder me every hour of every day. Small consolation, I assure you. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get moving. Chip and I need to go back out to talk to a few apartments."**

** With that, I got up and walked out the door. I didn't care if he was done. This conversation had brought a few of my worse memories to the front of my mind. I shook my head, clearing them as best as I could, then walked to my room. Sure enough, Chip was there, all ready helping me put stuff away. I smiled and helped him finish.**

** "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and the two of us went searching for apartments.**

**(Dive's POV)**

** "Nice shot, Canard!" I cheered. He rolled his eyes and looked at Wing. He hadn't gotten a single shot past him. It was a little unnerving, considering that Canard was the best shot in the league. We got ready to go home, then stopped short, seeing Artemis and Chip.**

** "Hi guys!" I said, walking over. Artemis smiled and waved. Chip just shook his head. "Where you going?"**

** *Looking for apartments. I can't stay where I am long. I'll just be in the way.***

** "Try the Southwing Apartments," I suggested. She looked confused. "It's not far from where I live. Follow me."**

** She nodded and let me lead. I realized that I'd left my brother and Canard behind, but I was sure that they'd do just fine without me. Artemis was happily walking beside me, a contented smile on her face.**

** "Are you ready for school?" I asked.**

** "As ready as I can be," she replied. I smiled. "Not looking forward to math, though. Never understood it."**

** "Didn't your teachers teach you how to do it?" I asked, confused. She smiled sheepishly.**

** "I only passed because of pity-points," she replied. "My teachers gave up trying to get me to understand math."**

** I shook my head.**

** "I'll help you," I said. "Can you help me in grammar, history, and science?"**

** She smiled warmly.**

** "Deal!" she said. I smiled, then pulled to a stop.**

** "These are the apartments," I told her. "The office is right there."**

** She smiled and the three of us went there to talk to the manager. After gathering a little information, we left to find another one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Artemis's POV)**

** It was well after dark when Chip and I returned to the hideout. Dive had taken us to every set of apartments he knew of in town- all twenty-three of them. I'd also gotten seven call-backs on my job apps. I had interviews all day tomorrow. Chip had said that he wasn't going to be able to go with me because he had a mission. I had told him it was ok. He had to do his job, just like I had to do. Now, I was, once again, in my room. I looked in my mirror, only to smile as I fingered the charm necklace that Dive had bought me. It had been really sweet of him. It was simple, made to look like Drake DuCaine's mask.**

** Then someone knocked on my door. I looked at it for a moment, then walked over and looked through the peep-hole. I frowned. Why was Duke at my door yet again? Shaking my thoughts off, I opened the door and let him in.**

** "What can I do for you?" I asked, trying to not let my annoyance get in my voice. He looked at me.**

** "Why are you bound and determined to leave so soon?" he demanded. I was instantly offended.**

** "Maybe because I'm sick of a certain dark-colored duck shadowing my every step," I snapped. "Don't think Chip and I didn't see you following us. You're not **_**that**_** good."**

** His surprise was soon replaced by anger.**

** "What is your problem?" he demanded. "Why do you hate me so much?"**

** "Why do **_**you**_** hate me?" I shot back.**

** "I don't hate you," he argued. "I just don't trust you!"**

** "Like I haven't heard that one before!" I snapped, getting more and more pissed by the second. "Why do you care if I leave anyway? You're the one that's been trying to drive me out since I got here!"**

** "What in the blazes are you talking about?" he said, furious. "I never wanted you to leave! If I had my way, you'd stay here!"**

** That stopped me off short, shocking me into silence. I looked at him with wide eyes. Realizing what he'd just revealed, his own expression went to surprised, then defeat. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.**

** "Then why are you always singling me out?" I asked quietly.**

** "Is that not how you get to know someone?" he asked. "Don't you have to spend one-on-one time with them?"**

** I sat down on my bed, hard. This was a lot to absorb. He sat down next to me.**

** "I don't mean to come off as a suspicious, untrusting person, but my job has that so ingrained in me that I don't realize I'm doing it," he said, then turned my face to him. "If it's any consolation, know that I don't hate you even slightly. The more I learn, the more I like."**

** Then, he placed a kiss on my cheek. Surprise kept me from moving as he, instead of pulling back, slid his mouth over to cover mine. There, on my bed, we kissed. It was soft and sensual at first. Then it became more and more overwhelming as the kiss increased in passion. His hands moved to gently grip my waist, pulling me to him.**

** With a jolt, I jerked back to my senses and pulled away.**

** "No," I said. "I should not have done that."**

** Then I got up and left, my mind shaken by our actions.**

**(Duke's POV)**

** My mind was blown completely out of proportion.**

** Why had she kissed me back? Why hadn't I stopped? Why did she run away?**

** I don't know how long I sat on her bed, thinking over our actions, only to confuse myself more with hers. Finally, I just decided that everything would reveal itself in time and got up and left for the dining hall. First thing I noticed was that she was here. She saw me and turned back to her food. Second thing I noticed was that she was sitting at a different table than the usual one. She was eating with some of the lower-class men. She was also having quite the conversation with one of them. For the life of me, I couldn't remember his name. I walked over and tapped her shoulder.**

** "Are you not going to eat with us as normal?" I asked. Her gaze avoided mine.**

** "I'm comfortable right here," she replied. I felt like I'd been slapped, and turned her face to mine, forcing her to look somewhere in my direction.**

** "Look at me," I said. She slowly obeyed. Her eyes met and held mine, ensnaring us both in time. I let my thumb brush over her cheek. "Why will you not join us?"**

** I'd felt her lean into my touch, her eyes closing for a moment, then snapping open again as she jerked away from my hand.**

** "I just don't feel like it," she answered, then got up and left the hall completely, after clearing her dishes. Hurt didn't cover what I felt right now, though I hid all of my emotions well. Without a word, I walked to my usual seat, only to feel all of my companion's gazes on me.**

** "What?" I snapped, not in the mood. I'd just been completely shot down because I lost control of myself for just a moment.**

** "What did we miss?" asked Chip. "She refused to sit with us, saying that she needed some space."**

** "It's nothing," I stated, wanting this discussion to end.**

** "She said it had something to do with you," Celine said. All eyes were on me.**

** "It's nothing," I repeated. None of them believed me, but they let it drop. Chip left the table to find Artemis. Inwardly, I debated, then followed him to the outside world.**

**(Dive's POV)**

** We'd just finished supper, myself doing the dishes. I smiled as I remembered the day with Artemis and Chip. Both had been having a great deal of fun, Atemis most of all. She'd been rather reluctant to leave, had even been grateful to meet my parents. My mother had offered to give her a place to stay if she needed it.**

** Then I heard a knock on the front door. It was hesitant, but loud.**

** "Got it!" I called, then dried my hands. I walked to the door and opened it, only to see Artemis. She looked really, really shaken up about something. "Are you okay?"**

** She shook her head.**

** "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked weakly. I placed a comforting arm around her and pulled her inside.**

** "Of course you can," I told her, then walked her to the kitchen. Without a word, she helped me finish the dishes, then followed me upstairs to my room.**

** "Now, what happened?" I asked. She sat on the windowsill.**

** "It's complicated," she replied. Without a word, I walked over and sat behind her, pulling her into my arms. She relaxed against me and laid her head on my chest. "I'm having a problem with one of the main people I answer to where I live."**

** I rubbed her arm comfortingly, telling her that I was listening.**

** "He made me think for the longest time that he hated me," she continued, then shook her head. "I was so wrong..."**

** She was obviously very confused.**

** "What happened?" I asked softly, nuzzling her neck comfortingly. She leaned into me and began to purr. Yes, she was purring. I knew about this since way earlier today. I learned about her purring when I went to get a knot out of her back.**

** "He kissed me," she whispered, shaking again. "I don't know what to think, what to do... I'm so confused..."**

** She continued to tremble in my arms for a while, then I hugged her gently.**

** "Well, leave all that confusion behind you," I told her. "You're here with me, now. You're safe. Let those things sort themselves out. Just relax for now. I promise, I won't confuse you like this ever."**

** My words must have done the trick because she turned a little in my arms and curled up on my lap, her head on my shoulder, her head tilted towards my neck. She relaxed against me and sighed.**

** "Thank you," she whispered. I smiled, giving her a gentle squeeze.**

** "You're welcome," I said.**

**(Sarabi's POV)**

** It was strange for Dive to answer the door, but then not tell us who was there. It had been over an hour! So, I went looking for him. My son never really **_**was**_** this quiet. I went from room to room, just trying to find him. Lastly, I came to his own door. It was shut. That wasn't normal for him. He always left it open...**

** Opening the door, I stopped, surprise freezing me in place. On the windowsill, my son sat asleep, his arms wrapped around the strange girl from before. Both looked completely at peace.**

** While a part of me screamed against this scene, saying it was wrong, it was against Puckworld law, another, larger part of me thought it was too adorable to ruin... As much as I loathed to wake them, I knew that if they didn't transfer at least to the bed, Dive's back would have hell to pay tomorrow. So, with a soft sigh, I walked over to them and lightly shook Dive awake.**

** "Shh," I whispered, then gestured to his arms. He smiled down at her before wincing, remembering exactly **_**what**_** was wrong with this picture. Without a sound and few words, he moved himself to his feet and picked her up, bride-style. He then placed her on his bed, moving the covers up to keep her warm. Her hands clung to him, loathing to let him go. Carefully, he untangled the fingers and held her hands for just a moment, within his.**

** It was so cute.**

** Then, he placed them at her sides and pulled another blanket over her. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he followed me to the livingroom. His face said he all ready knew what was coming.**

** "So, who was at the door?" asked Rick. I gave a rather secretive smile to him before saying what I knew would pry Wing and Canard's attention from the t.v.**

** "I thought it was the oldest son that was supposed to be sneaking girls home," I commented. Sure enough, the two boys whipped around to stare in disbelief at Dive. Dive just had a light blush and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.**

** "A girl?" Rick asked. "Who?"**

** "The one we met earlier today," I answered. Rick's eyes flashed. "The two were curled up, asleep, on the windowsill. It was absolutely adorable!"**

** "Artemis," he stated. His eyes went to Dive. "What were you thinking? You know the law."**

** "It's not like that, Dad!" Dive objected. "She needed a place to stay for the night! Something where she was supposed to be staying shook her up really bad and she really, really needed a friend right then."**

** "And I'm sure you were being a **_**really**_** good friend," Canard teased, only to silence at a glare from Rick.**

** "I couldn't just leave her like that," Dive explained, desperately trying to get us to understand. Rick and I exchanged a secretive look. "She was so confused and frightened... I couldn't just walk away from that."**

** "I'm sure you couldn't," Rick relented. "Where is she now?"**

** Dive blushed again.**

** "In my bed," he said very quietly, his gaze on the floor. Rick's brow shot up and I nodded, confirming Dive's words. Wing and Canard watched, silently hoping to see Dive get in deep trouble, just as all older siblings do.**

** "Then you will be on the floor in your room tonight," Rick ruled, then looked Dive in the eyes. Rick's eyes softened, as did his tone. "Don't lead her on, Dive. She doesn't know our laws and, from the sounds of it, her world isn't anything like ours. Be a friend, yes, but remember where that line is."**

** Both Wing and Canard looked extremely disappointed. Yep. They'd been hoping for some kind of punishment, not a treat. Dive nodded, saying he heard and understood his father's words, then dared a single question.**

** "Would it truly be so bad for someone to have a choice in who they're stuck with the rest of their lives?"**

** Rick and I sighed.**

** "Hon," I began. "I'm sure it would, but were you listening when Artemis described just how troublesome that kind of life is?"**

** "Son, we agree that sometimes, a choice is nice, but to maintain order in the society we have, the laws must be followed," Rick continued.**

** "Then there must be an escape clause," Dive persisted. "Just in case one of them dies, or the two decide they don't want eachother."**

** Rick and I exchanged looks.**

** "Dive, the only way a betrothal can be cancelled is if both of the betrothed people request the annulment, not just one," Rick said. Dive frowned. I watched all of his hope disappear as his face fell.**

** "Then there's no hope at all," he said, then tredged back upstairs. I heard the almost silent thumps saying he was making his bed on the floor. I sighed and looked at Rick.**

** "Like father like son," I stated. He nodded. Rick had, just as Dive had, fought our marriage. He lost that fight because he took time to actually get to know me and fell in love. Perhaps that would be Dive's fate as well.**

** If not, there was another escape clause we'd left out. The parents of both parties may step in and annul it if they have significant reason to do so. The catch was that the highest court had to agree with the parent's views or else the annulment wouldn't happen. I closed my eyes and prayed. May the gods be with my sons and guide their hearts true.**

_**Artemis... Don't hurt my son...**_

**(Artemis's POV)**

** I woke slowly to strange sounds and strange scents. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to frown in confusion.**

** Where exactly was I?**

** I heard a shift to my left and slowly leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down. There was Dive, asleep on the floor. He looked so cute... With great care, I got out of the bed and down next to him. With a small smile, I gently brushed a few hairs from his face.**

** He had been so kind to me, just listening and comforting me when I needed it. Men like that were hard to find. I sighed and pulled my hand away. I couldn't shake the feeling that only bad things would come of me having any feelings for Dive... for even Duke. Looking at Dive, I felt urged to softly sing a verse of one of my favorite movie-songs.**

** "What would I give to live where you are?" I sang softly, letting my hand caress his face again. "What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me and I could be part of your world."**

** I sighed. On the one hand, I was grateful that no one would hear me, glad that my voice wasn't known. On the other hand, I hoped that someday, somehow, I'd find someone that would be at my side all the time, no matter what. My heart ached as memory struck, the memories of all of the loved ones I'd lost... the father I'd been forced to kill... Then my new family, left behind when I was forced to this dimention once more...**

** I sighed and moved away from Dive. With a heavy heart, I wrote him a note, telling him that I was gone. I'd make a point to see him later. It was the least I could do for the kindness he'd shown me.**

** With that, I made my way back to the Brotherhood. Once there, I avoided everyone and slipped into my room. There, I grabbed my things and slipped into a shower. With the hot water cascading down me, my troubled mind slowly began to clear. After a while, I got out and dressed. Slowly, I walked back into my room and put my things away. Once satisfied, I then headed towards the hospital wing. Saige saw me and gestured to the table. Silence was all we had while he worked. Finally, he broke the peace.**

** "I think you'll be fully recovered in a few more days," he stated. "You heal rather fast, you know."**

** I smiled weakly and nodded.**

** "You know, Duke and Chip went out last night looking for you," he said. I looked at the floor. "You had us all worried. What's going on?"**

** I hesitated.**

** "Just tell me or ask any questions you have," he pressed. I looked at him.**

** "This world is so different from the world I remember," I began quietly, unaware that two certain ducks (both of which had searched for me) were listening just outside the door. "Everything is different. The laws, the people, even the ways of life."**

** I shook my head.**

** "But the complicated drama is still the same," I continued. "It's always there, like a pebble in your shoe that you just can't get out, no matter how you try."**

** I paused in complete loss of where to go next.**

** "Drama?" Saige gently prompted. I sighed.**

** "Men," I replied. "They're all the same no matter where you go."**

** I shook my head.**

** "I guess things would make more sense to me if I knew the laws of the land better," I stated. "I realize that you guys almost never follow them, but all my other friends do... How can I live among them if I don't understand anything about them?"**

** "Surely there's more bothering you than that," Saige stated. I nodded, my heart getting lighter with every word that I spoke.**

** "Duke confuses me," I revealed. "Part of me wants to learn more about him, get to understand him. The other, more reasonable part, says it would be a waste of time. I don't even know how long I'll be here..."**

** I paused again, confusion washing over me as I remembered his actions.**

** "He kissed me," I admitted, then looked at the floor. "I should never have kissed him back. I probably confused him just as much as I'm confused now."**

** Saige, wisely, remained quiet.**

** "Then there's Dive," I continued, unable to stop the confessions from pouring out of my mouth. "I have such mixed feelings where he's concerned. They cloud my mind and my judgement. On the one hand, he's a really great guy, really fun to be around. On the other, I just can't shake the feeling that no good will come of getting close to him. Perhaps I'm being foolish, I don't know... I don't know what to think, what to do anymore..."**

** To my shame, I was now crying on Saige's shoulder. He rubbed my back, comforting me as best as he could.**

** "Where the laws are concerned, I'm sure you'll learn those while your at school," he said. "Just know not to get your heart involved in anyone... or anything. Artemis, trust me when I say that nothing will be black and white for you from here on out. You have a lot to learn and so little time to learn it in. While I agree that we don't know how long you'll be here, who's to say you can't enjoy your life while you are? You aren't at the home you remember, but this is as close as your going to get to it for a while. Treat this place no different than you would your home."**

** He paused, letting me absorb that.**

** "Where were you last night?" he asked softly. "We were so worried..."**

** "Dive's bed," I answered, still tired from my night and yesterday. "He slept on the floor, but I don't remember how I got to the bed. Last I knew, the two of us were talking on the windowsill..."**

** I frowned, then shook it off.**

** "I gotta go," I said. "I have interviews today. Thanks for listening, Saige."**

** "What are friends for?" he asked. "Good luck today."**

** I smiled genuinely and left for the interviews.**

**(Dive's POV)**

** I groaned in frustration as I saw Erin walking towards my brother, Canard, and I.**

** "Hi guys," she greeted, then came over and tried to hang off me like normal. Normally, I'd let her, but since I'd been around Artemis, I found more and more of Erin's traits annoying... almost to the point that I hated them. I pulled my arm out of her reach and took my turn shooting pucks at the goal. I ignored her completely, my mind on Artemis.**

** Her note said she'd see me later today. She had a few interviews to go to, then she'd come see me. She also said I looked absolutely adorable in my sleep. That, of course, had made me blush.**

** "Dive!" Erin said, catching my arm. "What's your problem?"**

** Her tone was even offensive. I could tell she didn't really care. Not like Artemis would.**

** "Dive?" she said, getting in my way. I glared openly at her, catching her off guard.**

** "Do you mind?" I snapped. "I'm practicing."**

** With that, I stepped around her and continued to shoot pucks at Wing. I knew I was being rude, but I really didn't care right now. I really didn't want to put up with her snobby attitude. Not today. Not ever. Why was I doomed to be stuck with her forever?**

** "Dive!" came a familiar voice. I spun and smiled as I saw Artemis waving from the sidelines. Without a word to the others, I skated over.**

** "How'd the interviews go?" I asked, anticipation in every word. I'd been dying to find out how things had went since this morning!**

** "I start in two days!" she squealed. My eyes widened and I pulled her into a hug, spinning her around in my excitement for her. She laughed and I put her down on the tops of my skates, knowing well that her and ice didn't get along.**

** "That's great!" I said. "Where at?"**

** "Lacie's and the Museum of Natural History," she answered. My eyes widened in surprise.**

** "Two jobs?" I asked. She grinned.**

** "One for bills, the other for spending money," she replied. "I start at Lacie's earning ten bucks an hour and fourteen at the museum."**

** "Ni-ice," I complimented her. She was glowing, she was so happy. "There's more, isn't there?"**

** "Yeah!" she replied. "Remember those apartments you first showed me, near your home?"**

** "Southwing?" I asked, remembering. She nodded.**

** "I got in!" she said.**

** "No way!" I said. "That fast?"**

** "Chip's done the downpayment and the first two months' rent, but the rest is all up to me," she replied. "Isn't it great?"**

** "You bet it is," I answered, then set her up on the wall, then joined her there. "How long can you wait?"**

** "I've got all day now," she answered. I beamed.**

** "Excellent!" I said. "Let me finish practicing with Wing and Canard and I'll take you out to celebrate, ok?"**

** She smiled a smile that warmed my heart. There was true gratitude showing through her eyes.**

** "Thank you, Dive," she said. "You're the first person to make me really feel welcome here."**

** "What is **_**that**_**?" Erin's rude voice came from just a few feet behind me. Artemis put a hand on my shoulder, magically easing the temper that I felt rising inside me.**

** "I'm an alien on your planet," Artemis answered. "Name's Artemis Meriaz."**

** "That's nice," was the snotty reply. "Just do me a favor and stay away from my betrothed."**

** Artemis's head tilted to the side.**

** "Why?" she asked, her tone becoming challenging. "Afraid to lose him, are we?"**

** "To **_**you**_**?" Erin replied, her emphasis on 'you' making it sound like dirt. "Hardly. Why would anyone want you when they can have me?"**

** That was it. I'd had enough. I turned around and threw my fist right into her face. Shocked gasps came from every direction, except from behind me where Artemis was. Erin hit the ice, her beak beginning to bleed.**

** "What the hell was that for?" she demanded as her posse came over to help with the bleeding. I glared hatefully at her.**

** "Never... insult Artemis... in front of me," I said, my tone deadly low. Then I took Artemis's hand and led her out of the ring. I was done practicing today.**

**(Artemis's POV)**

** Amusement and gratitude didn't quite cover what I was feeling at the moment. Dive had just punched a female for insulting me. What were his parents going to think? I was sure Sarabi would be a wee bit upset, but what do you expect?**

** What was bothering me, though, was what she'd said.**

** "Dive, what did she mean about you being her betrothed?" I asked. He paused, then sighed in defeat.**

** "It's one of Puckworld's laws," he explained. "Everyone is betrothed at birth, or as soon as someone is available. We have no say in who we're stuck with. It's something they do to protect the race, I guess."**

** He sounded really depressed at the idea... and I couldn't blame him in the slightest. I understood completely. Being forced to marry someone you didn't like didn't sound like a good idea to me, but what did I know? I'm from another planet, right?**

** "We're still allowed to date others, use what little freedom we have, but on our twenty-first birthday, we marry our betrothed, like them or not," he continued. I looked at the floor.**

** "That's terrible," I said softly. He stopped and tilted my face up.**

** "Don't worry about it," he said. "There are ways around the law."**

** Now he had my attention.**

** "It can be undone?" I asked. He nodded.**

** "But both parties must ask for the annulment," he said in defeat. My heart sank. She would never let go of Dive, if only to rub it in everyone's face that she had him. I shook my head.**

** "Then it's hopeless," I stated. He nodded, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated way.**

** "And it's so stupid!" he burst out. "God! If my family saw what she was **_**really**_** like, they wouldn't encourage this!"**

** Immediately, I understood. I placed a hand on his shoulder.**

** "Dive, you still have a few years of freedom left," I told him, trying to look at the bright side. "Why waste them worrying about what may happen? A lot can change in that time."**

** He brightened with a smile.**

** "True," he said, then grinned at me. "So, what do you wanna do to celebrate?"**

** I laughed.**

** "I thought you were the one that was supposed to know!" I teased.**

** "Never really **_**was**_** good at thinking things through," he muttered, making me laugh again. Then he grabbed my hand and began running in some random direction. With little difficulty, I kept up, letting him lead. Only then did I hear the steps behind us. As a split-second decision, Dive dove for a very small space between two buildings, pulling us both into the shadows. We were positioned body-to-body, facing eachother. Both of us were watching the outside street.**

** "Damn him!" came the female's voice.**

** "Erin, he may just be having an off day," another female said.**

** "He ran off with that **_**thing**_**!" Erin snapped. "That's **_**not**_** an off day. That's blatant disrespect!"**

** I rolled my eyes at Dive, causing him to smile, then notice just how close we were. I blushed and looked back at the street, trying to ignore the heat coming from his body.**

** "Let's go," another one said. "We won't find him just standing here and I'm sure he knows we're looking."**

** With a growl of dismay, Erin turned and stormed away. I shook my head.**

** "I see why you don't particularly like her," I told him softly, my gaze going back to him. He laughed and stepped out, pulling me out after him.**

** "Let's go out to eat," he said. I smiled.**

** "That would be great," I said.**

** "I'll take you to my favorite Pizza joint!" he said, dragging me after him as he ran off again. I laughed and let him lead. He was happy. That was enough for me.**

**(Duke's POV)**

** I growled as I watched the male duck, Dive, drag Artemis into a very busy pizza place. What on earth was he thinking, taking her out into the open like that? Carefully, I watched them take a corner booth, near the window. She was smiling and laughing with him. What did he have that I didn't? Why did she enjoy his company more than mine?**

** I winced as I saw what pizza they were having. It had to have one of everything on it, drenched in cheese. Turning away in disgust, I snuck back to the hideout. Once there, I placed my latest prize on my dresser. One day, Artemis would wear this piece, declaring her affections for me.**

** "Duke?" came Saige's voice. I let him in and then walked back to my dresser. He followed, his eyes falling on it. "What a beautiful necklace..."**

** It was a deep, rich gold, ancient-style necklace. No one knew exactly what time frame it came from, only that the wearer gained enormous power. A jeweler had had it in the window for quite some time. No one had wanted it, thinking it's too old. I knew without a doubt that she would love it. I'd even gone as far as to leave money for it on the counter, right along with the price tag. She **_**did**_** after all, have a problem with stolen items.**

** "What a steal," Saige commented. I winced.**

** "I didn't steal it," I stated. "I just wasn't seen purchasing it."**

** His eyebrows shot up.**

** "Why?" he asked.**

** "It's for Artemis," I answered... then growled. "If I can pry her attention away from that wreckless duckling long enough to take her out."**

** Saige sat down on my couch.**

** "Are you saying that you have interest in Artemis?" Saige asked. He was surprised. "That will upset quite a few thieves. Several of them have been trying for your hand."**

** I sighed. Boy did I know that well. Ducks like Robyn. They were the only ones that wanted him. He was powerful, wealthy, and not bad looking... But none of them bothered to **_**know**_** him.**

** "I'm interested," I admitted. "But that won't mean anything as long as she has her heart set on that... **_**child**_**."**

** Saige shook his head.**

** "She doesn't like him like that," Saige stated. "She's confused because she doesn't know where the boundaries lie. With Dive, she truly only wants a friend, but she doesn't know where that line lies as well. She's much more interested in his older brother and his friend."**

** My eyes snapped to his.**

** "The white and tan ones?" I asked, just to clarify. He nodded.**

** "Fortunately for you, she also has a problem with getting their attention away from some things," Saige continued. I looked away, annoyed. Now I had even **_**more**_** competition. "You **_**do**_** realize a lot of this will change, come the first day of school. She'll be right there among everyone else."**

** I winced.**

** "Chip and Celine have expressed concerns about other's reactions to her," he stated. "She is, after all, an alien to our world. There are no doubts in their minds that she may very well be both an outcast and endangered. Not everyone is as accepting of strangers as it would appear that we are."**

** I rubbed my forehead, all these thoughts giving me a headache.**

** "Perhaps it would be best to hide your full intentions until she's more stable, more integrated with our society," Saige suggested. "I'm not saying back off, just give her time. Be there when she needs a friend. Open yourself up, appear to be a good go-to person."**

** I thought that over, only to wince again.**

** "If I haven't all ready messed that up," I muttered. He sighed.**

** "Just try it," he said, getting up to leave. "It may prove a great deal more beneficial than you know."**

** I watched him leave out of the corner of my eye, then growled and hid the necklace in my room, where only I would find it. Artemis would indeed wear it someday... but the time would be hers to dictate.**


End file.
